The invention relates to a hearing aid according to the preamble of patent claim 1.
It has proven expedient in hearing aids to have simple switches which are easy to actuate and which are insensitive to external impairment. This is based primarily on the fact that persons who have little technical dexterity must also be involved with these devices and that mechanical influences (blows, imprecise actuation, etc.) and chemical influence (penetration of perspiration, etc.) are to be expected given such devices. Moreover, because of the limited mounting space which is available, it is required that the components for hearing aids, switches as well, be small, so that sturdy execution and shielding are usually not possible.